Media Access Control (MAC) addresses may be used for identifying and communicating with hardware, such as a network card included in a network device (e.g., a server) connected to a network. For certain applications, multiple MAC addresses may be associated with a network device. Selection of such MAC addresses is typically governed by various standards bodies (e.g., The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc. (I.E.E.E.)), which renders selections of multiple MAC addresses per network card difficult. Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for obtaining MAC addresses for a network device are desired.